


Sun, Sea, Sand and Sex

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outside Sex, Rimming, Sun Bathing, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny fussed with his sun bathing set up, making sure he had everything (iced tea, sun cream, book) while, at the same time, keeping an eye on his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sea, Sand and Sex

Danny fussed with his sun bathing set up, making sure he had everything (iced tea, sun cream, book) while, at the same time, keeping an eye on his partner. Sometimes, his cop/parent super power of being able to do several things at once, really came in handy. Like now, for example.

Steve was stretching, warming up before his run. And Danny gladly soaked up the view, the way the old, worn Navy tee shirt hung off his wide shoulders, the way his tight shorts hugged every line and curve. He loved watching his partner (in every sense of the word) working his lean muscles, flexing his toned body.  
"Sure you don't want to come along?" Steve asked, shaking his arms to limber up.  
"Absolutely positive," Danny replied. "I'm gonna lie here, watching the ocean, reading my book and cooking gently under the Hawaiian sun. My day off, my decision."

"Yes, dear," the taller man chuckled, leaning down to kiss Danny softly."I'll be back in an hour."  
"Don't forget to hydrate," the blonde insisted. "I don't want you getting heat stroke."  
"Yes, Danno, I'll make sure to stay hydrated. See you later."

Steve jogged off along the sand, waving over his shoulder. Danny silently admired his lover's form as he ran, knowing the power in those long legs and bulging thighs. Then he settled down to read in the sun, letting the gentle sounds of the waves lull him.

****

Danny woke when a wet, warm (but slightly cooler than his own sun heated skin) line traced the length of his spine. He tensed briefly before he recognized the familiar smell of Steve, the tang of clean sweat, sunshine and salt water.  
"Hey, you," Danny murmured, blinking sleepily in the late afternoon sunlight. He vaguely remembered nodding off while he was reading his book. He must have rolled onto his stomach as he slept, cheek resting on his folded arms.

"Hey yourself," Steve replied, lips brushing the golden skin between his lover's shoulder blades. "Sorry I was so long, got talking to one of my Dad's old friends."  
He repeated his earlier move, licking a long stripe up Danny's spine, enjoying the warm, honeyed taste of his golden skin. Seeing the blonde laid on the sand, peaceful, relaxed and utterly irresistible, a deliciously wicked idea had crept into his mind.

"You look like you need cooling down, babe," the SEAL smirked, long fingers dancing down the smaller man's sides, hooking in the waist band of his shorts. With one swift, easy move, he pulled them down and off, tossing them over his shoulder.  
"Steve!" Danny protested, trying to turn over. That move failed as Steve pressed down heavily on his lover's back, pinning him to the towel.

"Don't go spoiling my fun, Danno," he purred. "Besides, I think you'll like this."  
Danny groaned, to signal his disapproval, but made no further attempt to move. He should have protested that they were outside, that anyone could see them but that would have been pointless.  
They had often had sex outdoors, despite knowing that the law frowned on that sort of thing. Besides which, he loved it when Steve got like this, all slow, sensual kisses, tender, loving touches and rock hard cock. No way was the blonde going to turn him down.

Steve's big, firm hands smoothed up the back of Danny's thighs, massaging the bulging muscles as he went. He worked up over the pert firmness of Danny's ass, pausing to lavish attention on the worlds most delicious rear.  
"God, I love this ass," the SEAL growled. "So taut and perfect. So tight when I sink into it."

Moving with snake like quickness, the dark haired man lunged down, sinking his teeth into the firm globe of Danny's right buttock. When the blonde jerked, Steve soothed the sting with a swipe of his tongue, smirking when he felt all the tension leak out of his Jersey lover. He knew how to tame a savage Danno.

Using every stealth skill he possessed, Steve slid himself lower, between Danny's thighs, keeping up the lower body massage. Once he saw Danny was completely relaxed, Steve gently eased the pale gold globes apart, shivering with anticipation. This was want he'd had planned from the moment he'd seen Danny laid like this.

Lowering his head again, Steve licked a stripe between the taut cheeks, lavishing extra care on the delicate, dusky skin around Danny's hole. The blonde groaned loudly, burying his face in his arms as Steve's devilishly talented tongue worked on the most secret part of him. It twisted and wriggled and drove into him, stretching and lubing him all at once.

Soon, Danny was groaning, gasping Steve's name, desperately trying to get his knees under him.  
"So eager for me, Danno?" Steve husked, pausing his torments to press soft kisses to each buttock.  
"You know that rimming works me up faster than anything else," Danny snarled, looking back over his shoulder at the smirking SEAL. "Why are you being such a God damn tease?"

"Because I like to take my time, to tease you and work you up. But my patience has run out now."  
Danny was about to make some snide comment about Steve's non-existent patience when the taller man gripped his hips and yanked, dragging Danny onto his knees, straddling Steve's lap, his back molded firmly against his lover's chest.  
"I got you nice and wet. And I love it when you're a bit tight around me."

Not giving his blonde Jersey boy a chance to protest, Steve guided his aching cock with one hand, pressing the blunt head against Danny's entrance firmly.  
"Don't forget to breathe," he murmured, kissing the sweaty skin behind Danny's ear before thrusting up and pulling Danny down at the same time. They both moaned loudly as Steve sank into the tight heat of his partner.

Danny's vision went soft and fuzzy around the edges as Steve began moving inside him. The sharp burn of the rough entry was quickly fading into burning pleasure. He let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder, body arched like a bow as his hands scrambled for something to grip. Only wordless sounds of pleasure poured from his mouth as Steve began to kiss his overheated skin, one big, gun calloused hand reaching round to take Danny's bouncing cock firmly in hand.

Dragging his hand along the hot, swollen shaft, Steve let his fingers dance over the sensitive head for a few moments then wrapped his around the hard length again, pumping at a steady pace. Danny's hands finally found purchase in Steve's short hair, fingers digging in but neither cared about the pain. He held on as flashes of summer lightning raced through his body, whirling through his nerve endings and pooling like liquid fire in his loins.

The tight, clinging heat of Danny's body, the way he groaned and panted, squirming on Steve's cock, fingers in his hair, was almost too much. But there was only one thing missing, one thing guaranteed to make Steve come like a freight train. Stilling his hips, forcing his body to obey, he nibbled Danny's ear, lapping the delicate skin gently.  
"Say it, Danny," he breathed, sliding his hand along the heavy shaft with painful slowness, teasing.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde shook his head mutely, stubborn to the last.  
"If you don't say it, I'll stop," Steve threatened with a small smile. He stilled his hand to prove point, thrilled at Danny's growl of frustration.  
"Alright, you animal. I love you, ok?" Danny snarled, trying to glare through lust hazed eyes but failing miserably. Steve shook his head, pulling away slightly.  
"Not good enough, Danno."

Danny tightened his grip in the short, dark strands, twisting his upper body to look Steve in the eyes. Hazel eyes locked with sapphire blue ones, Danny's lips curving up in a soft smile.  
"I love you, Steve. I love you."  
A shudder of delight ran through the SEAL's lean body. He slammed his mouth clumsily against Danny's, kissing him hard as he slammed his hips up again. 

With a muffled yelp, Danny fell forward, hands flying out to catch himself. He grunted as Steve landed on his back, cock still buried deep inside him. Huffing out a laugh, the taller man pushed himself up, pulling the blonde up onto his knees so he could thrust into him, hard and fast, finding his sweet spot with amazing accuracy. He reached round and down again, gripping Danny's leaking cock, pumping it fast, twisting his wrist just the way he knew Danny loved. 

The fire in his loins rose, stoked by Steve's hand and cock, grew into an inferno and exploded, dragging a strangled scream from Danny's throat. White lights danced behind his eyes, his mind was blank and wonderfully fuzzy. He felt the flood of warmth as Steve released inside him, heard his muffled cry of Danny's name then they collapsed in an ungainly heap, a tangle of sweaty limbs on a very rumpled beach towel.

"You should go jogging more often," Danny mumbled some time later, once the ability to form a complete sentence returned.  
"You should spend more of your days off laid on the beach like a God on Earth," Steve countered, drowsily.  
"I would but my boss is such a slave driver..." Danny grinned.  
"Want me to rough him up for you?" Steve smiled, rolling himself off of Danny but staying close to him.  
"Nah. But you could get him to take me to dinner tonight."  
"Done," Steve laughed, kissing Danny slowly.

"I love you, Danny."  
"I know, babe. I love you right back. Now, there's some guy coming to talk to you about taking me to dinner..."


End file.
